This invention relates a polishing pad for use in chemical mechanical polishing (CMP).
In the process of fabricating modern semiconductor integrated circuits (IC), it is often necessary planarize the outer surface of the substrate. For example, planarization may be needed to polish away a conductive filler layer until the top surface of an underlying layer is exposed, leaving the conductive material between the raised pattern of the insulative layer to form vias, plugs and lines that provide conductive paths between thin film circuits on the substrate. In addition, planarization may be needed to flatten and thin an oxide layer to provide a flat surface suitable for photolithography.
One method for achieving semiconductor substrate planarization or topography removal is chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). A conventional chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process involves pressing a substrate against a rotating polishing pad in the presence of an abrasive slurry.
In general, there is a need to detect when the desired surface planarity or layer thickness has been reached or when an underlying layer has been exposed in order to determine whether to stop polishing. Several techniques have been developed for the in-situ detection of endpoints during the CMP process. For example, an optical monitoring system for in-situ measuring of uniformity of a layer on a substrate during polishing of the layer has been employed. The optical monitoring system can include a light source that directs a light beam toward the substrate during polishing, a detector that measures light reflected from the substrate, and a computer that analyzes a signal from the detector and calculates whether the endpoint has been detected. In some CMP systems, the light beam is directed toward the substrate through a window in the polishing pad.